Always known
by SummerDaze2010
Summary: One shot. What happened after Season 1 ep 19 when Isobel dropped her little Damon shaped bombshell. First Vampire Diaries fanfic


Set straight after Season 1 ep 19 where Isobel tells Elena that Damon loves her.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, just my Damon based fantasies…

Damon was sitting on his bed, a tumbler full of whisky in one hand, a book that he was doing a very bad job of pretending to read in the other. Elena watched him from the door way, her arms folded, her body leaning against the frame.

He was distracted. She had been there for a few moments without his knowledge. Without looking at her, he knew she was smiling slightly as she watched him.

He took a long sip of whiskey before snapping his eyes up to face her.

He was right, the smile was there. And he had to fight hard not to smile back at her.

'Elena. What a surprise.' He used his usual sarcastic tone. Elena's heartbeat quicken slightly at the sound of her name coming off his lips. She knew he could hear it. Although maybe he wouldn't notice. If she was being honest, ever since she had met him, every time she was around him, her heart beat accelerated.

'Damon' She struggled to control her voice. She needed to be calm.

'Stefan isn't here, he's out chasing some bunnies in the woods.'

'Damon'

Elena stayed where she was, never moving from the door frame. Damon swung his legs off the bed and stood up, slowly walking towards her, never looking away from here eyes.

'Been a busy night, shouldn't you be all tucked up in bed?'

'Damon.' She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, mainly as she physically couldn't take hers off his.

God, did she have no idea what saying his name over and over like that was doing to him.

He was almost in front of her now, looking down into her eyes and she'd never seen him more serious.

'You're not safe with me Elena.'

She ignored him, she knew it was a lie.

'Is it true?' She searched his face, desperately hoping that he'd let his mask slip, just for a moment. She needed to know.

He looked back at her, his intense gaze sweeping over her face, taking in her features, looking even more beautiful than usual in the soft light. He smiled slightly, committing this sight to memory. The vulnerability and hope on her face. Everything about her was just so alive. She had such passion, excitement, even for the smallest of things. That was what had done it for him. Yes, she was beautiful to look at, but she was so much more than Katherine ever was or could hope to be.

That small smile was all she needed. She knew. It was true, and she realised now she'd known it all along. Only she couldn't fight it anymore. With him so close, it was just to hard.

Taking a step close, so that their bodies were only a millimetre apart, Damon cupped her face, his hand tingling from her touch. He ran his thumb along her cheek bone and smirked as she let out a small sigh. He tilted her head up so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. He needed her to hear this.

'I have never met anyone - living or otherwise - who I have wanted so much. In all senses of the word. Your blood sings to me, I desire it more than anyone could ever begin to imagine. And the only things stopping me from draining you right now is my need to be around you. I need to keep you safe, Elena, because I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around anymore.'

Elena opened her mouth to whisper how much she loved him, but before the words could come out, his lips were against hers. His hand had slipped round and was now tangled in her hair, pulling her face even closer to him. His lips were hard against hers, he was trying to show just now much he needed her, his teeth scraping against her lip, his tongue in her mouth. And to his complete surprise, she was kissing him back, with just as much passion and urgency that he felt.

Giving her one last, gentle, sweet kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers, savouring the taste of her in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he whispered 'I love you Elena.

A/N

Well. That sounded way better in my head.

Please review J


End file.
